1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alkali electrochemical battery assemblies, and more particularly, to an absorber assembly for alkali electrolytes associated with the operation of electrochemical battery assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,104, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, there is disclosed an electrochemical battery assembly using electrolytes including sea water or any liquid capable of conducting current. Alkaline electrolytes, also include concentrated sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and the like for use in metal/air, silver-zinc, nickel-cadmium, etc. While battery assemblies are designed to prevent electrolyte leakage, electrolyte leakage poses a safety hazard for maintenance crews as well as the battery user. Additionally, there is disposal and/or recycling problems for alkaline electrolytes from environmental considerations.